


折杨柳

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fox Lestrade, M/M, Magic, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 小少爷麦考夫和弟弟在乡下避痘时认识了会变人的小狐狸葛瑞格。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	折杨柳

**折杨柳**

“攀条折春色，远寄龙庭前。”

乡下的土路在雨后总是泥泞不堪，背着竹筐的农人舍不得新编的草鞋，正要蹲在路边将它们解下，听到车轮声后又忙不迭给后方驶来的马车让路。

麦考夫从竹帘的缝隙里向外望去，茫茫一片烟雨笼罩绿油油的田地，除了远处几个劳作的身影似乎一切都是静止的。他转向另一边，无人修剪的矮树丛枝叶交杂，似乎有什么东西在里面经过，于是叶片晃动了一阵，但他再看时那动静就消失了。

麦考夫从没来过这处居所。因为此次京城痘疫严重，地处偏远反而让这座山林中的老房子成为了最好的去处。他的父母因为事务众多无法脱身而留在城中，但已经提前派人整理好房屋。为了掩人耳目，路上只有寥寥几个仆从陪同。临行前母亲叫他照顾好弟弟，麦考夫注视着因为路途无聊而拉长了一张脸坐在他对面的夏洛克，对未来深感忧虑。

走下马车时他迅速观察了一番周围的环境。眼前的院落初看不过是个规模大些的民居，但远离大路，且地势比周围的村落略高，俯视着四面八方的通道，打开他房间的支摘窗可以看到不远处的水塘和葱郁山丘。麦考夫暗暗叹了口气，要在这里看住夏洛克的难度可比在有家丁守门的大宅难多了。

稍晚时雨住了，静默了一天的鸟儿重又在林间啾鸣起来。麦考夫收拾好随身行李正要在书案前坐下，自他出生起便负责照料起居的哈德森嬷嬷便慌慌张张地敲门进来，说小少爷跑丢了。

虽然做好了准备，但没想到夏洛克不到一炷香的功夫就能跑得不见人影。麦考夫皱起眉迅速安排有限的人手分散开来寻找。他很了解自己的小弟弟，夏洛克在人生地不熟的小村庄里找不到乐子，他也不会主动去结识同龄的小孩，多半是去山上捉虫子了。因此他没有叫人去村里打听，直接让大家带着灯笼上山搜寻。天色很快地暗下来，哈德森嬷嬷因为腿脚不便留在房内，在她的坚持下，麦考夫也没有出门。

他谢绝了嬷嬷为他把餐食端进书房的提议，告诉她在此处不必拘礼，以后自己都在厨房外间的厢房用膳。喝汤时屋前响起了门环被拍打的声音，他向窗外望去，黑乎乎一片看不清人影，必然不是提了灯笼出去的家仆。

会是什么人在这个时候造访？他和哈德森嬷嬷对视一眼，检查了一下腰间的随身匕首，随后二人一起去查看。

门开了，流泻而出的灯光照出一个小人影，踮着脚，一手努力去够那门上椒图口中衔着的铁环，一手拽着个湿淋淋的夏洛克。大门突然打开吓了他一跳，便举着手愣愣地站在原地。

眼前的男孩看起来和麦考夫差不多大，比他矮些，头发乱蓬蓬的，穿一身灰布裤褂。他将夏洛克交给麦考夫，叮嘱了一番池塘水深和小心草丛里的花斑蛇之类的话就准备离开。但哈德森嬷嬷谢过后还拉着他不放，请他留下来吃晚饭。

男孩原本是拒绝了的，但厨房飘过来的香味太诱人让他不由自主吞了吞口水。对面笑容慈祥的婆婆虽然看起来年纪不小，但眼神和手劲可不输年轻人，看到他饥饿的目光便不由分说将他拉进门。于是没一会功夫，男孩已经坐在桌前快乐地啃起了烧鸡，嬷嬷给他盛完饭后便去帮夏洛克梳洗更衣了，留下麦考夫照顾客人。

麦考夫打量着这位不速之客，思考有多少父母会放任孩子在天黑后独自上山。不仅如此，那男孩还有更多不对劲的地方——虽然雨早已停了，但山间小径泥土湿软，他的草鞋却很干净。从小被要求细嚼慢咽的麦考夫观察着男孩吃饭时的样子，思考如果他有尾巴的话，现在是不是会像夏洛克养的小狗红胡子那样摇起来。

男孩吃完后似乎是犹豫了一下要不要用袖子抹嘴，麦考夫适时地递上手巾，顺便询问他的姓名。男孩咽下最后一口笋片汤，眼睛转了转，说自己叫葛瑞格。麦考夫问他天晚了是否要留宿，男孩摇摇头说没关系，也拒绝了麦考夫递给他的提灯，从椅子上跳下来告诉主人不用送就走了。只麦考夫走到大门口向外望的功夫，他已经消失在了屋外的黑暗里。

又过了一会派出去的仆人们才回来，得知小少爷已经被人送到家后立刻各自去忙自己的事情了。他们都在府中工作过不短的时间，大多数是看着夏洛克出生并长到现在的，对这种状况早已见怪不怪。

隔日清晨，大门前放了一小把雨后绽开的野花，麦考夫猜那是对前一天晚餐的谢礼，但他没想到过了一晚又有一捧被草梗系在一起的香椿芽出现在门外。于是第三天，原本应该在书房习字的麦考夫卯时刚到就守在窗前。在蒙蒙亮的天光中，他看到一个影子飞快掠过小路，跑到近处时突然变成他更熟悉的样子——他知道自己猜对了。

仍是乱蓬蓬的头发，那天在灯光下看起来是比常人稍浅的棕色，很不显眼的灰布衣裤让他几乎和晨雾融为一体，但比上次多了一对竖起来的尖耳朵，短褂下毛茸茸的大尾巴随着他的脚步轻轻晃动。

麦考夫想起了他在某位达官显贵的园中见过那些被豢养的珍兽，其中一只便有这样的尾巴，只不过是更加珍稀的银白色——一只小狐狸。为了不让仆人发现，他隔着窗叫了他的名字，声音很低，常人或许不会听到，但小狐狸的耳朵立刻转向他的方向。下一秒他就直起身，亮晶晶的眼睛显然不受光线不足和雾气的影响，直直对上窗后的麦考夫。

看到麦考夫时他本要露出一个尴尬的笑，直到自己的尾巴扫到小腿才发觉事情不妙，于是那个偷吃点心被长辈发现一样的微笑便凝固在脸上。隔着一段距离麦考夫都能看出那小狐狸吓得毛都炸起来了。他想跑掉，但被麦考夫一个招手制止了动作。

若是去开大门必定会惊扰到别人，麦考夫想到，于是握着手中的书卷示意他爬窗。

小狐狸犹豫了一下，看看比地面高出不少的窗沿，自暴自弃地变回原型顺着墙根溜到窗下，扒着墙翻进去。到屋里又转变了形态，这次他有记得把耳朵和尾巴藏好，顺便挥挥手把留在身后的泥脚印也清理了一下，然后就绞着手站在那里。

“坐吧。”麦考夫指指椅子对他说，自己却隔着书案站在另一边，暂时没有坐下来的意思。狐狸还提着个藤蔓编的小网兜，里头装满了麦考夫叫不出名字的野菜。

“葛瑞格是你的真名？”麦考夫开始收集信息。

“是的。”确实叫做葛瑞格的小狐狸老老实实点了点头。

“年龄？”

这次葛瑞格歪着脑袋思索了一下：“啊……我吃过七十多茬新鲜的栗子。”

麦考夫沉默了，他不知道一只活了七十多年、会变人的狐狸怎么能傻成这样，于是他决定换个话题：

“那天你是怎么遇到夏洛克的？”

“他跑到山下水塘边挖蚯蚓，我路过正好看到他要掉水里了，就拉了一把。”说罢他不满地撇了撇嘴：“你这当哥哥的，怎么都不管好弟弟啊？”

我管教是管教了，他倒是得听啊。麦考夫把这句话默默咽了回去，接着问道：“那你是怎么说服夏洛克不向别人透露你的身份的？”要知道他的弟弟可是以口无遮拦远近闻名。

“帮他挖蚯蚓啊。”葛瑞格回答地理所当然，随后又补充道：“他说要研究什么土壤湿度和蚯蚓数量的关系，好像还挺有意思。”

麦考夫无言以对。

他正要整理思绪再开口，两扇雕花木门突然哗啦一声，外头传来夏洛克熟悉的嗓音：“胖子！你是终于懒到不肯起床了吗？怎么还没出来吃饭！”

被点名者无奈地走过去拉开门闩放弟弟进来。夏洛克自然一眼就发现了椅子上的葛瑞格，迈门槛都有点费劲的六岁男孩不得不仰头才能对上他的脸，但气势却莫名其妙高出一大截：

“你是……那个穿得土了吧唧的狐狸精！”

葛瑞格立刻从椅子上跳下来，叉着腰站在夏洛克面前：“是狐——狸——的——妖——精！才不是狐狸精！而且我都告诉过你我的名字了！”

夏洛克直接忽略了最后一句话，并十分不礼貌地翻了个白眼：“还不是一个意思。”

葛瑞格瞬间泄了气，讪讪地坐了回去：“我听说在人类看来不一样嘛……”

或许是不相信夏洛克会乖乖听话，哈德森嬷嬷这时过来寻两位少爷用餐了。她看到葛瑞格时愣了一下，但发现三个孩子玩在一起便露出了一个对真相一无所知的赞许微笑，招呼他们都去吃饭。葛瑞格这才想起被他丢在青石地板上的野菜，蹭蹭蹭地跑过去捧给嬷嬷，老太太脸上满是惊喜的神色，拎起那个网兜把三个男孩往门外赶，嘴里还念叨着自己已多年没见过这么新鲜的灰灰菜了。

一来二去，小狐狸就成了这院落的常客。屋后的小园中一棵古柳在微风和细雨中绿得愈发浓郁，麦考夫有时会坐在下方的石桌旁读书，夏洛克蹲在地上用麦考夫送他的水晶透镜观察蚂蚁，小狐狸则自发将烦人的飞虫赶离麦考夫的周围。麦考夫习字时他会帮忙研墨，报酬不仅有哈德森嬷嬷做的各式佳肴，有时麦考夫还会以极大的耐心教他认几个字、读两句诗。

夏洛克常常嫌弃他脑子比锦鲤还不如，回京时却非常舍不得葛瑞格，一直跟麦考夫嚷嚷着蠢狐狸正好配西郊的大园子。麦考夫少见地摸了摸夏洛克的脑袋没说什么。他也不想和难得的朋友分别，但葛瑞格不能住在京城，他只属于这片山林。

他细细将自家离此处最近的商行地址教给已经识得几个字的葛瑞格，告诉他如果写了字条的话，如何托人转给自己，以防万一还留下些散碎银子给他用。小狐狸捏着他给的荷包，在麦考夫说话时认真地点点头，又点点头，然后背过身去哭了。麦考夫犹豫了一下，将一只手轻轻覆在他的肩头。

他们回程时是个好天气，麦考夫看着路边的矮树丛一路晃啊晃，直到马车上了大道，路边再没有可以遮蔽的植物，那动静才终于消失了。夏洛克在闹脾气不肯理他，躺在对面座椅上，只露出后背和一头黑色打卷的头发。

他无声地叹了口气。

回城后麦考夫愈发不得闲，但还是不忘隔三岔五打听南门外商行的消息，但回报的从不是他最想听到的讯息。直到来年初春的某一天，那小伙计来信儿说有人到柜上找他，正是少爷嘱咐过的名字，于是自己不敢怠慢，已经安排在附近客栈住下了，请少爷定夺是要接了他带的东西把人送回去还是再留下住两天。

麦考夫对父母找了个借口报备行程，回房间更衣时安西娅已经帮他收拾好了随身行李，于是他立即启程，两个时辰就到了。向小伙计问明了葛瑞格在哪，他快步走上老客栈吱呀作响的木制楼梯。

门开了，抱着麻布包袱手足无措坐在床上的小狐狸抬头看他，那双清澈的琥珀一样的眼睛一下亮了起来，连带着耳朵和尾巴都冒出来了。葛瑞格跳下床摊开包袱皮，指着里面的东西急急地说了起来，这是去年收的栗子和山核桃啦、这是冬天自己做的柿饼子啦、这是昨天刚挖的婆婆丁和新摘的榆钱啦……麦考夫听着、听着，仿佛看到了小狐狸在山野间忙忙碌碌的样子。末了，小狐狸把一朵海棠花给麦考夫插在斗篷盘扣的扣眼里，骄傲地说我学会了让花可以开很久的法术啦，你看它多好看！

小狐狸话音未落就被拉进一个密实温暖的拥抱里，他一开始还小声抗议着诶诶诶你这样要压坏我的花了……但很快就安静下来，两只手乖乖放在麦考夫背上，毛茸茸的耳朵贴着麦考夫的发丝。风尘仆仆的狐狸身上带着青草和泥土的味道，但麦考夫一点儿也不介意。

刚刚冒出新芽的柳枝拂过窗边，屋外，一场烟雨不知何时又将天地连在了一起。

**-完-**


End file.
